Conversation
Conversation is the ninth and final chapter of volume ten and the eighty-eighth chapter of the ''Death Note'' manga series. Plot When he hears on the news that Kira is now beginning to punish those with criminal records, Light feels like Mikami is going too far since Kira exists to prevent future crimes, not to punish people who have already atoned. Mikami is watching the news. Takada is starting to express her own opinions just like Light told her to. Mikami thinks this is out of character for Takada and wonders if Kira has given her an order to do so. Near is also surprised that Takada is acting strangely. According to Rester's report, Takada had a secret meeting with someone at a hotel room. When Near asks Rester to find out who was it that Takada met, Rester responds by saying that Takada is surrounded by bodyguards, and it's almost impossible to get near her. Takada meets Light once again in a hotel room. Suddenly, Takada gets a call from someone calling himself Kira. It is Mikami. He orders her to turn on the television. He proves that he is really Kira by killing the T.V. commentator. The investigation team looks on in horror. Mikami asks her where she is, and she responds that she is in a hotel room with a friend. Mikami then asks her if this is the same friend that made her express her own opinions on television, and Takada says yes. Mikami demands that he puts him on the phone. When Light speaks on the phone, Mikami asks if he is God. Light reassure Mikami that he is the real Kira by off-handedly mentioning subtle clues. Mikami figures out that Kira is being watched and can't speak freely. Meanwhile, Light writes a note for Takada and the whole investigation team to see that says that Kira is nearby and is asking Takada's bodyguards to remove all of the cameras and wires from the rooms. Light writes that he must take them out before he is caught. When he has taken out all of the wires and cameras, he tells Takada that he is Kira. He explains to them that he is being watched and can't deliver messages directly to Mikami. His plan is to meet Takada, give her instructions through notes, and have her send them to Mikami. Light then promises Takada that after he promises to make her a goddess in his new utopian world. He calls the investigation team to tell them that he has decided to pretend to have a relationship with Takada in order to gain more information on Kira. Conception Tsugumi Ohba said that the chapter title "Conversation" relates to the first conversation between Light and Mikami. Ohba explained saying that he just thought it was great about how Light and Mikami were able to communicate with each other during secret meetings with Takada, even though the task force was monitoring the meeting. He went on to say that a lot of conversation happens in Death Note. Chapter Guide fi:Keskustelu Category:Manga chapters Category:Part II (manga)